whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Macra Terror
The DVD and Blu Ray releases have the same contents. Disc 1 (Colour Version) Audio Commentary Toby Hadoke presents an audio commentary track on all four episodes of ‘The Macra Terror’, featuring cast and crew from the original 1967 production - Frazer Hines (Jamie), Terence Lodge (Medok), Anthony Gardner (Alvis), Maureen Lane (Majorette) and director, John Davies. Commentary produced by John Kelly and recorded in London on 4th January 2019. Episode Reconstructions (Episodes 1 & 2) Surviving film frames, fragments of existing footage and set photographs are brought together with the original unedited audio to reconstruct a presentation of the original now lost live-action production of ‘The Macra Terror’, as seen by viewers of BBC 1 in 1967. Produced by Derek Handley. Available to watch with or without an optional narration track read by Anneke Wills. Bonus Mini-Episode: The Wheel in Space A ten-minute animated short, built around an otherwise lost Doctor Who episode from 1968 starring Patrick Troughton and Frazer Hines. Episode is based around The Wheel in Space - Episode 1. Directed by AnneMarie Walsh. Animation Test Footage Prior to the project being formally commissioned, this short animation test (of a scene from episode 3 of ‘The Macra Terror’) was animated by Sun & Moon Studios in March 2018, to investigate the feasibility of mounting the production in full. Sun & Moon went on to animate the 2D character animation for the four lost episodes. Animatics A selection of scenes showing how the new animated production of ‘The Macra Terror’ went from initial storyboards to final animation. Storyboard art by Adrian Salmon. Animation Gallery A gallery of artwork from the development, pre-production and animation of the new animated version of ‘The Macra Terror’, including character art from Martin Geraghty and background paintings from Graham Bleathman, Colin Howard and Lydia Butz. Teaser Trailer A short teaser trailer animated by Rob Ritchie, produced to promote the announcement of a new production of ‘The Macra Terror’ in December 2018. Disc 2 (Black & White Version) Alternative Black and White presentation The full four-part animation is also available to view in an alternative black and white format. Episode Reconstructions (Episodes 3 & 4) Continued from disc 1. Presented with optional narration by Anneke Wills. 1992 Audio Presentation In 1992, the BBC Audio Collection released ‘The Macra Terror’ on audio cassette, in a special release narrated by Colin Baker. It was the first time that the story had been made commercially available by the BBC and that audio-only release is included here in full. Surviving Footage Less than two minutes of original footage still exist from the 1967 production of ‘The Macra Terror’. These film fragments have been painstakingly restored and digitally remastered for this release, with considerable improvements made to the overall picture quality and resolution of this unique footage. Film restoration by Peter Crocker. Behind The Scenes Film In 1967, during pre-production of ‘The Macra Terror’, film cameras visited the visual effects workshop in Uxbridge where work was underway on construction of the Macra props. Special effects props and models from other Doctor Who stories can also be seen in the workshop, including parts of a Cyberman from ‘The Tenth Planet’ (1966) and an aeroplane from ‘The Faceless Ones’ (1967). This footage is accompanied by a new audio commentary track from Doctor Who visual effects designer and BBC visual effects historian, Mike Tucker, explaining some of the effects techniques and props featured in the film. Censored Scene ‘The Macra Terror’ saw the debut of a new title sequence for Doctor Who - the first time the programme had made such a change. The title sequence is presented here in full, remastered in HD and in a number of alternative versions. Title Sequence The Macra Terror ''saw the debut of a new title sequence for ''Doctor Who: ''the first time the programme had made such a change. The title sequence is presented here in full, remastered in HD and in a number of alternative versions. Photo gallery A collection of 36 photographs taken during the production of ‘The Macra Terror’ in 1967, featuring original design department set photographs and Radio Times publicity images. All presented in HD. Production Paperwork A full set of original camera scripts, studio schedules, floor plans and other materials are available to view by accessing disc 2 via your computer’s DVD or Blu Ray ROM drive. Disc 3 (Steelbook Exclusive) Gridlock The Macra returned to Doctor Who in 2007, in this episode starring David Tennant and written by Russell T. Davies. C'ommentary:''' Julie Gardner, Travis Oliver and Marie Jones discuss the making of 'Gridlock' in this audio commentary track from 2007. Doctor Who Confidential Cutdown– Are we there yet? A documentary looking at the making of the 2007 story, 'Gridlock'. Category:Second Doctor Category:Blu-Ray